borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Angelic Ruins (location)
Horde Wave position A suggestion to add to the main page. On the northern side of the map, you can see a section of the wall that's three blocks, instead of the regular wall. On the map it's where the northern wall juts in slightly. You can jump up onto the second block, thus allowing you take care of the horde wave and not be hit. Note that bassass psychcos CAN still hit you, so it's recommended to have a high fire elemental weapon such as the Maliwan Hellfire to take care of them first. Well timed jumps can make them miss, if they get close enough to hit you. Most of the psychos will rush to your position, though some will opt to stay back and throw axes. This position also seems to be a bit of a glitch, as virtually all axes don't hit you, while you're still able to fire upon them. However, grenades seem to vanish when thrown, and if you are hit, it's easy to slide off the relatively narrow edge and get hacked by the horde waiting in front of you. You don't have an angle of attack on guys that are far off to either side, and not every one will come to where you can hit them. Since it's so easy to access however, you can jump down onto the ground for a second to draw them in closer. Though this could be trecherous to do if spastic is on, it's still safer than running around. 00:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Another tactic There are 5 different waves in each round of the under dome and different tactics for each round. At the end of each round there are supply drops dropping mega health pickups and mega ammo pickups. In the first round (the starter round) it is fairly simple. There are no eridian, badass, bruisers or boss enemies. There are just usually bandits, desperadoes, skags and phycos, fire is good to use in this round as many enemies have weak or no shields and there are no fire type enemies. Wave 2 is the gun wave, there are no phycos, skags or any enemies that’s main attack is running up and attacking you all enemies have guns so a long range gun or sniper is recommended. In this round there are usually crimson lance enemies on this round which are slightly harder than bandits. Wave 3 is the horde wave as it only consists of phycos, depending on what round you are on depends on whether badass phycos are there, but there are always burning phycos, phycos And mutant midget phycos. A shotgun or powerful close range weapon as a rocket launcher is recommended for this round as all enemies come in large wave and there are no long range attackers, grenades are also useful for dealing with large groups of phycos and Roland’s Scorpio turret provides a good distraction while you mob enemies with grenades. Fire weapons are not recommended for this level as a large majority of the enemies are burning phycos who are immune to fire. If this round is mixed with the power up "criticals deal more damage non criticals deal less. can prove very difficult as phycos run towards you at an alarming rate causing high damage not giving you much chance to score a critical hit also if mixed with the power up “enemies move and reload faster" because phycos move very fast and it is hard to avoid them. Wave 4 is the badass wave, despite the name not all enemies are badass's only 2-6 actually are but there can be eridian's, bruisers, badass bruisers, bandits, desperadoes bandit desperadoes, crimson lance infantry, defenders, badass infantry, badass defenders, all kinds of phycos and most kinds of skags. This round is pretty difficult with lots of enemies dealing high damage or having high defence. Use fire for badass phycos and bruisers, corrosive for crimson lance enemies, shock for eridian’s and explosive for all. Wave 5 is the final wave of the round the boss wave, you may verse a randomly selected boss from the game without expansion bosses and removing bosses like mad mell, mothrack and rack hive. The bosses are at your level may have some other enemies to help them attack. When versing characters like nine toes you are able to verse their sidekicks/minions like pinky and digit which are otherwise unversible after you kill nine toes the first time. Also with baron flint you get to verse his two sidekicks/minions hanz and franz. The tactics for bosses depends on the boss, for sledge I would use anarchy, combustion hellfire or another powerful fire or spread weapons. After you complete the round instead of a supply drop an amount of weapons drops in the place that you spawn for the arena so make sure you put stuff in the bank or have room in your back pack so you can grab them quickly before they disappear. After you complete the round you need to do it 4 more times getting harder each time to complete the small arena challenge. 124.169.214.7 22:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Do the Guardians you kill here count towards the Guardian kill XP challenge? --Leigh Burne 16:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC)